FIG. 26 shows a conventional communications system between a vehicle 10 and a service center 40 which is provided in a car dealer or the like. The conventional communications system is implemented by a mobile phone or a data communication module 58 via a mobile communication network 57. There also exists a system in which the inspection, failure diagnosis and maintenance of the vehicle 10 are implemented in a remote controlled fashion by means of communications systems including a wireless LAN at hot spots.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 27, there also exists a case in which communication between pieces of on-board equipment 61, 62, 63 of the vehicle 10 and the center 40 is configured by a network utilizing an internet 46 by way of continuous communication (roaming) by a mobile telephone network or DSRC (Dedicated Short-Range Communication) (refer to, for example, Patent Document No. 1).
Patent Document No. 1: JP-A-2003-348130
Patent Document No. 2: JP-A-2002-330469